<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meow Serenade by cherrygrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084734">Meow Serenade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace'>cherrygrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrien August 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AdriNoire, Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien August, Day 24: Cat in the Night, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, Judge Me, Kind of songfic, Light Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Lady Noire - Freeform, This is ladrien with marichat energy, but principally humor, ladrien, reverse au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a cat on Adrien's balcony and she won't stop meowing all her suffering until she gets what she wants. The boy was thinking it was too much commotion for Lady Noire hear one of his poems.</p><p>Adrien August Day 24 ― Cat in the Night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrien August 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meow Serenade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I confess, I love that Chat Noir song in the Christmas Special. Maybe it’s the instrumental or the impression that the lyrics are overdramatic (and that’s the funny part), but this song it’s the only reason why I would watch the special again.<br/>The stories aren’t exactly connected but you can say that this one has a specific connection with “Give Me a Sign”.<br/>Also I wanted a little more of adrinoire in my life so… hope you enjoy too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>“It’s a tired Paris, all silent and dark</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>But I am all alone tonight</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>People are sleepy on their beds </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Only Lady Noire’s alone tonight…”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>What kind of torment did Adrien had caused? The boy couldn't believe it was happening ― and right on the balcony above his room. It had been an hour since Lady Noire had left the room, expressing her indignation towards him. In other hand, he knew that another factor that wasn’t helping him to sleep was the fact that it was still too early for his habits.</p><p>Of course, the heroine's meowing sad songs weren't helping either.</p><p>Adrien had only said that he wouldn’t show her the poetry he had written. What was the problem with that? He didn't show his papers to anyone. Tikki was an exception, but he couldn't change that. The kwami was kind and never judged him for anything, different from what other people might think if they read his sweet and awfully love-sick words.</p><p>Like him comparing Marinette's eyes to the deepest of the oceans and the most angelic Heaven’s color tone for the sky or saying that she was the air he breathed, the reason for his existence. No one could know that he thought these things, least of all Lady Noire.</p><p>And, in fact, the reasons were a little more noble than simple artist insecurity. He didn't want to break her heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“There’s no warmth for me</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>No tenderness for me</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’m alone like a cat in the night!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’m a sad lonely kitty</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Won’t anyone take pity?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lady Noire is alone tonight...”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The partner didn't know he was Misterbug and neither could he. However, mask or not, his heart’s feelings remained the same. He was in love with Marinette. It wouldn’t be fair to expose his feelings for the love of his life to the girl who he was rejecting and making her heart ache because of it.</p><p>Lady Noire was a dear friend. The only person who truly risked her own life for him without expecting anything in return, doing so for a reason beyond the purpose of keeping him up to defeat an akuma. She sacrificed herself for <em>love</em>. In chess, she would be his Queen.</p><p>For all intents and purposes, he was the King. Perhaps with the possibility of having the same number of moves as the Queen, but, if caught earlier by the opponent, he would <em>catastrophically </em>compromise the entire battle.</p><p>“That was not a pun,” Adrien muttered under his breath.</p><p>“What?,” Tikki asked sleepily on his shoulder.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>In any case, he needed to remain standing in the name of Paris’ salvation. It was the fate of the ladybug miraculous user, the boy supposed. In other circumstances, if he had received the black cat miraculous, he would have made the same sacrifice for his friend. Not just because it was his mission, but because he cared about her life.</p><p>Adrien truly cared about Lady Noire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“My prince doesn’t care about me</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>If I’m lost or I’m found</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Then I’m just like a cat</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Just a cat in the night!”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Damn it. His mercy would take him on tortuous paths in the future.</p><p>“OK! OK! The whole neighborhood already understood, you are a goddamn cat at the freaking damn night!,” Adrien burst out of the balcony. “If your drama is over, primadonna, come in. I will read something for you.”</p><p>Lady Noire’s intense blue eyes flashed with excitement.</p><p>“Really, mon <em>purrince</em>?,” asked the girl.</p><p>“But I choose the poem,” inquired the blond, giving space for the girl to enter his room, landing on his bed.</p><p>“As long as it's <em>yours</em>, I'll be happy to hear it.”</p><p><em>I'm kinda glad it's dark</em>, Adrien thought. Otherwise, all the blue in his room would leave a very clear contrast to the bright red of the boy’s face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reverse AU (read my post if you’re confused of how this work [https://italoniponic.tumblr.com/post/625525230851522560/reverse-au-so-people-can-understand-my])</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>